


Последнее слово

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магнето был прав. Но стоила ли его победа стольких усилий?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее слово

Профессор Ксавье сидел в инвалидном кресле и задумчиво рассматривал пейзаж за окном. Он уже несколько дней подряд не покидал своей комнаты - спуститься или подняться на иные этажи в инвалидной коляске не представлялось возможным из-за разрушенных пролетов и сломанных лифтов, а помочь в этом деле ему было некому. В академии для одаренных подростков царила тишина: большинство студентов покинуло ее еще в периоды войны, те же, кто остался, сейчас лежали в центральных больницах города. Радио было единственным, что соединяло профессора с миром извне.  
"Вчера по всем каналам теле- и радиовещания было объявлено о безоговорочной капитуляции человеческой расы и окончательной победе мутантов. Магнето постановил, что отныне Соединенные Штаты Америки будут открыты для каждого мутанта. В ближайшие несколько дней было обещано пересмотреть конституционные права граждан соединенных штатов и..."  
Приглушив радиоприемник, Ксавье снова вернулся к окну и продолжил задумчиво любоваться видом природы. Он ждал.

\- Зачем ты пришел, Эрик? - тихо спрашивает Чарльз. Магнето стоит в проеме двери, слегка опираясь о косяк. Он делает несколько шагов вперед и ждет, когда Чарльз повернется к нему. Эрику важно посмотреть своему другу прямо в глаза - что он ожидает там увидеть? Покорность? Поддержку? Признание собственного проигрыша? Чарльз разворачивает коляску и, положив руки на подлокотники, пронзительно смотрит на Леншера.  
Тот выглядит усталым, побитым временем, в своем красном шлеме, защищающим его от любого телепатического вторжения. С последней их встречи на лице Магнето появилось еще несколько новых шрамов и морщин, брови окончательно поседели, а в голубых глазах читалось непреодолимое желание.  
Заметив это, Чарльз улыбается собственным мыслям. Этот взгляд окончательно уверил профессора в том, что еще не все потеряно, еще есть возможность все исправить. Размышления, которыми он увлекал себя последние дни, привели к правильным выводам и результатам. Надежда еще есть.  
Заметив улыбку, Эрик тушуется. Он прекрасно понимает, что Ксавье не может радовать подобный исход войны, а значит причина в чем-то другом. И, зная Чарльза, Леншер начинает интуитивно ощущать приближение некоей опасности - ловушки, созданной для него телепатом. Однако невозможность предугадать дальнейшее развитие событий и желание наконец-то уже прекратить борьбу толкает Эрика прямо в ее сети.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы встретить начало нового мира со своим старинным другом, Чарли. - Магнето присаживается на край кровати и внимательно смотрит на Чарльза. Однако Ксавье не идет на сближение. Услышав ответ, профессор разворачивает свою коляску снова к окну и продолжает любоваться пейзажем.  
\- Мой друг, ты помнишь наш разговор перед Карибским кризисом?  
Эрик встает с кровати и подходит к окну, в один ряд становясь с Чарльзом. За окном ветер играется с листвой деревьев, птицы перелетают с ветки на ветку, царит мир и покой. Кажется, никакой войны и в помине не было.  
\- Убийство... - начинает Ксавье.  
\- Принесло мне мир, Чарли. - прерывает его Эрик. - Мир, о котором ты мечтал, которого жаждал достичь. Мутанты теперь свободны в своих правах, никто не смеет более оскорблять или унижать нас. Теперь все будущее исключительно в наших руках.  
Чарльз не слушает. Он устало качает головой и с сожалением смотрит на Магнето. Эрик, заметив это, постепенно приглушает свой голос и вовсе заканчивает говорить.  
"Что не так, Чарльз?" - немой вопрос, застывший в глазах Леншера. Он не понимает, что происходит. Честно говоря, он сам до конца еще не знал ответа на самый первый прозвучавший вопрос. Эрик испытывает ощущение какой-то неправильности, искажения течения их встречи. Ведь Чарльз ошибся: насилием они смогли добиться мира для мутантов - почему же сейчас он ведет себя так, словно ничего подобного не было? Все уже потеряно, все его надежды разрушены и перекроены под новый строй, но почему он все еще считает, что Эрик ошибается? "Что не так, Чарльз? Что не так?"  
\- Ты сказал все правильно. - улыбаясь, отвечает Ксавье. Сейчас даже шлем не является ему помехой - Чарльз прекрасно знает, что творится в голове Леншера, и хочет, чтобы Эрик тоже это понимал. - Убийство принесло мир Магнето. Но сейчас передо мной стоит Эрик; человек, для которого этот мир никогда не был целью.  
Чарльз поворачивается к Леншеру и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Тот напуган и обескуражен, и его взгляд полностью выдает в нем эти чувства. Ксавье осторожно берет его за руку, прося тем самым наклониться. Эрик встает на колени, облокачиваясь на подлокотники кресла. Какая-то мысль внутри Эрика паникует, кричит о том, что это трюк, ловушка, что Чарльзу нельзя доверять. И не только сейчас - ему уже давно нельзя доверять. Нужно срочно уходить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Нужно объявить профессора Чарльза Ксавье предателем рода мутантов, защищавшего человечество в то время, пока оно их уничтожало. Нужно забыть о старой дружбе, от которой уже давно ничего не осталось - бежать, Эрик. Бежать!  
Но Леншер не слушает. Сейчас перед ним - Чарльз, в инвалидном кресле, одинокий, лишенный своих последователей, не имевший с ними связи в последние дни войны. Чарльз, который ничем не мог им помочь и никак не мог их спасти. Чарльз, который поддержал его, Эрика, в дни, когда он считал себя монстром, оружием, созданным Шоу. Чарльз, который помог ему найти внутри себя те крохотные теплые воспоминания о доме и семье. Чарльз, который понимал его лучше всех остальных, но из-за глупых распрей между людьми и мутантами не мог быть с ним вместе. И уж сейчас-то, сейчас, когда весь мир един и более не предвидится никаких войн, они смогут снова быть вместе, движимые целью защищать и помогать во всем роду мутантов.  
\- Эрик, что с тобой произошло? Куда делся тот человек, который меньше всего на свете желал пережить еще один геноцид? - Чарльз упирается рукой в плечо Леншера и смотрит тома прямо в глаза. - Посмотри на себя, мой друг. Ты не только пережил его, ты стал во главу армии, его устроившей.  
\- Эрик, ты прав. - после небольшой паузы продолжает Чарльз. - Мир нужен был только мне, тебе же нужна была свобода. Ты хотел освободиться тогда от власти Шоу, преследовал цель убить того, кто создал одну из ужаснейших машин для убийства. Что же изменилось? - Ксавье несильно напирает на плечо, заставляя Леншера сесть. - Обернись назад: от твоих идей бежали твои дети, Эрик, все, кто любил тебя - ушли или погибли. Большинство твоих последователей преследовали совершенно иные цели, пользуясь твоим положением лишь как возможностью безнаказанно выплескивать наружу свою ярость и желание убивать. Абстрагируйся от победы в этой войне и посмотри на ситуацию в целом: ты проиграл, Эрик. Не мне, не человечеству, ты проиграл самому себе.  
Закончив монолог, Чарльз наконец отпускает Леншера и с состраданием смотрит на своего друга. Эрик в растерянности. Картины событий, о которых вспоминал Чарльз, сменяют одна другую, заставляя его заново их переживать. Смерть Шоу и ранение Чарльза, за которыми последовали отказ и расставание. Уход Рэйвен. Уход Ванды и Пьетро. Предательство Крида и Пиро. Возвращение Мистик, и ее неожиданное "излечение"...  
Было ли это тем, чего он хотел с самого начала?  
Эрик поднимает глаза на Чарльза, по щеке медленно сбегает вниз предательница-слеза. Ксавье рукой вытирает след от нее и осторожно приобнимает друга за плечо.  
\- Ты еще можешь все исправить, это все в твоих силах. - уверенно говорит Чарльз. Эрик послушно кивает головой и пересекается с ним взглядом, надеясь отыскать там поддержку. Однако глаза Чарльза холодны и сосредоточены. Именно таким взглядом обладает человек, оказывающийся в одном шаге от достижения своей цели. Уловив кивок Леншера, он четко произносит:  
\- Сними шлем, Эрик.


End file.
